Ice age Dean's revange 3
by kperotti1
Summary: The team is back for more! When Rosy, Carrie, Krystalyn, Melody, Peaches and Jane get kidnapped by Dean's crew, The herd and girls set off to save her. Meanwhile, Ellie and Misa have a month to get along or else cause of a fight. Melody and Jane escaped from the crew and help the herd. one problem. Kids of Peaches' friends set off too and girls and the herd must find them and fast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 2 years later

It's been 2 years since the herd defeet Dean and his crew. One day, Rosy was picking flowers when Ellie, Manny, Carrie

and Jessie came by with Crash and Eddie. Hey Rosy. Ellie said as Rosy turns around and smiles at them as she said, Hey

aunt Ellie, Uncle Manny, Mom and Mom in law. Hey. They all repiled. What's up? Rosy asked. Hanging in there. Jessie said

as Eddie adds, We're super. We're fine. Crash said. Where did Melody and the others go? Ellie asked as Rosy repiled, She

wanted to go to the playground as Bradley took her with Apples, and the twins and Toby and the cubs because my head

is a little sore. Two days ago, a kid was rude to her and threw her necklace up a tree and I climb up there and yes I got

it but rude kid threw a rock at me and fell off the tree. Oh dear. Ellie said as Carrie asked, You're ok honey. Yes I am

mom. That's good because If he did the same to the twins, they know what to do because I taught them something that

Ellie and Peaches might not like. Manny said. What do you mean by that? Ellie said as she looks at him sternly.

I taught them how to kick a boy in the parts. Manny repiled. Oh jeez. Ellie said as she shook her head. Soon they saw

Pineapples and Peaches walking and talking as Peaches said, Listen Pineapples, I love you. Ok? I just don't want you to

get hurt. I know. I'm sorry Mom. I should've listen to you. I known now that Cooper was a jerk. Pineapples said as her

Mother stroked his hair as Peaches adds, It's all right. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's ok Mom. I forgive you! I love you.

Pineapples said happily as he hugs her as Peaches repiled as she smiles and returns the embrace, I love you too

Pineapples. AW! You guys are happy again. Rosy cheered as Peaches repiled, Yep. I can never say mad at my son.

Neither can I with my mom. Pineapples said. I'm gald you two got along. Taught you and Apples a lesson good

Peaches. Manny said as he smiled at them. You said it dad. Then she looked around as she asked, Where's Sid and

Bradley and Melody? And Uncle Diego and Toby and aunt Shira and Elisa and the cubs and Ted? Pineapples added.

They're at the playground. Rosy said. Hey There they are! I see them! Crash said as he saw them coming. Melody runs

happily to hug her mother and her grandma as she happily said, Hey mommy and Grandma. And hugs her as Rosy and

Carrie returns the embrace as Rosy said, Hey sweetie. And then hold hers as Carrie asked, How was the playground?

It was funny at the end. Melody said as Carrie and Rosy laughed as Rosy asked, What do you mean by funny? Well,

It was all good til Pongo fell down on the slide and slide down because he slipped. Toby said. For the seventh time dad,

I did not! Pongo said as Emily adds, Come on. Admit it it's funny. Shut up sis. Pongo snapped as Elisa said, All right.

Enough. Shira, Dan and Diana and Diego came back as Shira asked, What's going on? Pongo fell on the slide. Emily

said as everyone laughed as Granny whacks Pineapples as he yelled, OW! Cut it out! It wasn't me! Don't sass me

mister! I'm sass you when you like it or not! Pineapples snapped as Manny and Peaches pulls him away as Ellie said,

Will you two clam down? Seriously. Yeah. So Immature. Misa said. Shut up. Lisa said as Misa adds, Make me. Don't

go there girls or so help me. Peaches started then Manny taps her as she said, Please don't fight. Ok mom. Lisa and

Misa repiled. All right. I'm out. Dan said as Pineapples said, Me too. We're going to our friends. Please be careful.

Peaches yelled as Pineapples repiled, Will do. Ok. You two talked? Apples asked. Yep. We're good.

* * *

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THE PAGE SO FAR?**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- More problems

One morning, Melody was playing with the cubs and Lisa and Misa as they took a break. Manny walks up to Melody as

he said as he smiles, Hi Melody. Hey uncle Manny. Melody nervously repiled. I heard you and the cubs are going to the

playground today. Manny said as he was yet confused why Melody doesn't look at him. Sid came by as Melody asked

quickly, Can we go now? Sure Melody. Sid said as he smiles and he and Carrie and Elisa and the teens,(10 teens and 10

little cubs) walks to the playground. Hey uncle Manny. Rosy said as Manny repiled, Hey Rosy. Can I speak to you and

Bradley for a moment? You can ask us anything in front of the herd. We don't mind. Bradley said. Oh boy. Toby said

as he adds, Something's up with my son, Pongo too. What's wrong Manny? Ellie asked as Peaches adds, What's the

matter dad? This may be stupid but I think Melody hate me. What? Melody loves everyone in the herd. What makes

you say that? Bradley repiled. Melody doesn't smile at me and talks quickly when I'm around her. Manny said as Rosy

adds, If it makes you feel better, We will speak to her if you want. Where's Granny? Speaking of Granny, Pineapples

is having problems getting along with her. Every time when he says something bad, Granny smacks him and he yells

at her and they fight and I'm the one who stops it. I'm tried of it. Peaches said as Manny said, Come on. It can't be

that bad. OHHHH it is. The minute she smacks him, Pineapples calls her crazy lady. Apples said as Lily adds, Maybe

he did it for a reason. We don't know. Ted said as they heard a yell, OW! That's it! Pineapples yelled as he walks out of

the cave and Peaches asked, again? I didn't even do anything! Pineapples said as Granny whacks him as he threaten,

Hit me again and watch what happens to you! Pineapples! Peaches and Apples yelled as Peaches said, You can't hurt

any mammal! But she keeps hitting me! Don't lie to me! I'm sure you got whacked by Granny before! Pineapples

snapped as everyone nodded as Pineapples storms in anger as Peaches said, Pineapples! Wait! Just leave me alone!

He yelled as he walks to clam down. I'll talk to him. Manny said as he and Apples went to talk to him. When will they

ever get along? Jessie asked as Peaches said, I don't know but they better soon or else I'm going to get real angry

about this.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF PROBLEMS IN THE HERD**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? **

**WILL THEY FIX THE PROBLEMS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting Peaches's friends kids

Chapter 3- Meeting Peaches's friends's kids

Meanwhile, Peaches was walking home as Lulu and Ryan stopped by as they said, Hey Peaches. Hi guys. What's up?

Nothing much. Spending time with my Ryan. Lulu said as Ryan adds, Yep. It's a beautiful day for it. What you're up to?

Heading home. Peaches said as Ryan adds, Oh sorry. Peaches, this is our daughter, Kaitlyn. Hi! Kaitlyn said as Peaches

repiled as she smiles, Nice to meet you Kaitlyn. I'm Peaches. All right. We gotta get going. Lulu said as they walked as

Peaches said, Ok. See you later. Then she continued walking as she got bumped into Brista as Brista said, Hi Peaches!

Hey Brista. I see you and Christopher have daughters with you. Peaches repiled as she smiles. Yep. We decide to name

them by Brista's name but different. Chris said as Peaches asked, How different? Well we name the girls. Drista, Erista,

Frista, Grista, Hrista, Jrista, Krista, Lrista, Mrista, Nrista, Orista, Prista, Srista, Trista, Vrista, Xrista, and Zrista. All 17

daughter, Plus 3 teens boys, Jack, Joey and Michael. That's 20 kids. Brista said as Peaches said, Wow. I see you like

kids. Yep. Christopher said. Then Peaches met Steffe's and Ian's kids. 2 little named Anthony and Christian and 2

teens named Duffie and Jan. Ethan and Arista's kids' 1 little name Ariel and 2 teens named Frank and Vinny. Then she

met Kaite and Dave's kids. 4 teens named Christina, Pristine, Rudy and Nala. 1 little named Mikey. Becky's and David's

kids. 3 little girls named Brandy, Kira and Tara and 3 teens boys named James, Data, and Chunk. Amanda and

Charlie's kids, 2 teens twins named Victoria and Vicky and 2 twin little, Stuart and Stu. Becky's and David's kids, 3

teens named Kaylay and Bradley, (Different Bradley, Not's Rosy's husband). Natalie and Gill's Kids, 3 teens named

Carly, Sam and Freddie and 2 little named Spencer and Gibby. Daphine and Max's kids, 1 teens named Jade and 1

little named Matt. After meeting every kid of Peaches's friends, Peaches said as she saw Apples, That was a lot of kids

of our friends have. Yep. Even Christopher and Brista. 20 kids. Apples repiled as Peaches adds, I tihink all of the

daughters are twins. Ethan and Arista are another story. 1 little and 2 twins are that teens. I know. Apples said as he

adds, Come on. Let's get home before Misa freaks out on us. All right. Peaches said as they went home

* * *

**THAT'S A LOT OF KIDS. I DIDN'T PUT ALL OF PEACHES'S FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL OF MAMMOTHS OF HOW MANY KIDS THEY HAVE. SORRY. DON'T WRITE A BAD COMMENT ABOUT IT. **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WHAT'S DEAN AND HIS CREW UP TO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dean's plan

Back at Dean and his crew's lair, Dean has old friends from his childhood, Dj, Zach, Pete and Lance. He got new sabres

bullies of Rachael. Their names are Adam, Kristie and Mindy. The vultures, Marty and Melman. As they gathered around

to Dean to make a plan except a wolf named Perdy, who doesn't want to part of their plan. Dean said, All right Listen.

Marty and Melman, When Lance gives you two the mark, Grab the Rosy rose and her brat, Adam, Kristie and Mindy, You

three will grab the pink sloth, purple sloth and the brat of hers and Zach, Pete and Dj will grab the brat of Peaches, I'll

grab Peaches. Fair enough. What if the kids get away from us and ran to the jungle and we can't find them? DJ asked as

Dean repiled, We'll chase them and if we can't find them, We'll leave them. They won't last a night in the woods. Just

then, Perdy snaps angrily as she yelled, You know! This is not gonna help you get your revange! Peaches is happy

that way she's with her family and that's that! You will do what I say Perdy! I force you so to join us because of a

reason! Dean yelled as Perdy yells, Well guess what?! I'm outta here and never gonna come back! I hate you all and

goodbye! Then she runs away as Dean goes, Kristie and Mindy! Go after her and bring her back! As Mindy and Kriste

rans after Perdy but disappears in the woods as Kristie and Mindy couldn't find her and went back to Dean. In the

woods, Regina was walking home as she heard sobbing as she saw Perdy sitting on the rock. As Regina walks to Perdy,

she asked, You're ok? Yeah. I'm fine. I got hurt by Dean and his crew. Perdy said as Regina gasped as she adds, oh

no. He's back. You know him? Perdy asked. Yeah. He tried to kill me and my friends and our kids. Regina said as Perdy

asked, You have kids and so does your friends? Yep. I got 3 teens named Alan, Denise and Annette, 2 little named

Miranda and Jennette. Regine said as Perdy said, Cool. I'm Perdy. You have to warn your friends about this. Dean and

his crew came back to kill you and your friends. Warn them and hurry. Ok. Thanks. I'm Regina. See you. And feel

better. Regina said as she runs to warn her friend. Perdy hides as Regina ran fast as she can to have a meeting as she

said, I better warn my friends at the meeting. Our kids are at risk once again. and We need help this time.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE REGINA MET PERDY. AND SHE UNDERSTANDS HER.**

**AND SHE KNOWS WHAT'S HAPPENING AND WENT TO WARN HER FRIENDS**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT THE MEETING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Guys and girls meeting

Meanwhile, All the girls were called to the meeting as Regina said to everyone, We call this emergency meeting and we

know why we're here. Yep. Dean is back and wants his revange. Molly said as Holly adds, and our kids are at risk again!

How do you about this Regina? Natalie asked as Regina repiled, Some wolf named Perdy told me that her family is gone

because of Dean. Perdy? Peaches asked as Daphine said, It's a nice name for a girl. Yep. Now we must be careful at all

cost with our kids. Pristine said as Amandaa repiled, That's right but how? Even we go anywhere with our kids. Amanda's

got a point. Trista said as Becky adds, Yeah. How? Well, We could have our husbands help us. Katie said as Steffie adds,

now someone must watch ourselves. If any of you get captured by Dean and his crew, Report to us as soon as possible.

Well, Me and Peaches are going to take our kids to the playground tomorrow with the herd. Brista said as Diane asked,

all 20 kids of yours? Nope. Just 5. the other 15 told they got a kids meeting or something. Brista repiled as Peaches

adds, Yeah. Pineapples and Misa said the same thing to me. Hmm. that's because there's a kids cave next to us

and they say no adults allowed. Just teen and little kids and their friends. Tiffany said as Mary adds, All right. We need

to head home and tell our families the news. And they went home as Peaches saw Rosy as she said, Hey Rosy. Hey

Peaches. Krystalyn and Brendan and their kids, Michael and Jane are with us at the playground tomorrow and so is

Uncle Dodger and Aunt Niamh and Marcus. Fair enough. So is Brista. Peaches said as she smiles as she adds, I wonder

what our husbands are up to.

At the guys, Ehtan and Apples ran the meeting as Ethan said, Ok listen. If Dean catches one of us, We are stong

enough to hurt them so we're gonna hurt them. And we need to protect our wives are kids at all costs and if one of

them get captured, Report it to us as soon as possible. No problem. Ian said as he adds, I think Dean and his crew

are wusses when it comes to guys but not kidnapping the kids and our wives just for revange. Yeah he's got a point.

What if we use our shooter like we did last time? David asked as Charlie said, Yeah man. We can but I don't know

what you two think. I don't know but we'll about it. Apples said. Gill repiled, Maybe we can just wait and see what

happens and if it's the reason we use it, then yeah we'll use it. No excuses. I like that Gill my bubby. Good call.

Apples said as Ethan said, All right. we need to head home and tell the news. and they went home to tell the news.

* * *

** THAT'S A HUGEST MEETING!**

**NOW THEY KNOW!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Back at the herd

Back at the herd, Bradley was talking with Manny and his dad, Ted as Melody ran happily to her father as she, Sid,

Carrie, Elisa and the teens came back from the playground as Meldoy said as she hugs him, Hi daddy! Hey Meldoy! How's

my favorite girl? Bradley cooed as he returns the embrace and nuzzled nose to nose but Bradley sneezed but did it away

from Meldoy. Bless you dad. Melody said. Thank you. Bradley repiled. Soon Sid was hit by a snowball as he said, OW!

Grandp! Meldoy cried as she runs to him as she rubs his head as Carrie asked, Sid! You're ok? I'm Ok. Sid said. Soon

Peaches and Rosy came back as Rosy asked, What did we miss? Grandpa got hit by a snowball. Melody said as Rosy

asked, Dad, You're all right? oh yeah. Sid said as Crash adds, Please. With Sid, When he get hit, He's always fine. Shut

up Uncle Crash. There's time when he's hurt at times. Misa said as Sid said, thank you Misa. Sid, You're kinda teaching

Melody bad influence. Carrie said as Rosy said, Yeah dad. Ok. My bad. Sid repiled. Misa, that's not how you talk to

your uncles. Ellie said sternly as Misa snapped, Stay out of this Grandma! Misa! Peaches exclaimed sternly as Misa

exclaimed, What?! Don't "What" at your mother! Ellie yelled as Misa yelled back, Shut up! Misa and Ellie fight back and

forth as Manny and Peaches breaks up the fight as Manny lifts Misa as he asked, Why are you two fighting again? No

clue. there's got to be a reason. Peaches said as Manny got very angry and put Misa down as he said, You two need to

get along! you two got this month to get along or I'll do it for you and it's not gonna be pretty! Melody hides behind

Sid as Carrie said, It's all right Melody. He's not gonna hurt anyone. I find that hard to believe Grandma. Melody said

to her grandmother as they heard Granny yelled, Hey Peaches! Can you talk to your son?! Seriously, He's has no

respect for me whatsoever! Yes. I will. Peaches said as Pineapples came by as she said, What did you do to her? She

keeps smacking me and yelled at me and I yelled at her. I'll be in the cave. Pineapples said as he walks to the cave. As

Manny walks away, Diego, Shira, Dan and Diana came back from hunting as Diego asked, What happened? They had

a fight again. Ted repiled. The third time. Jessie adds, And they have til next month to get along. Tibs said as Emily

adds, We'll watching them. Yep. We'll break the fight up if we have to. Pongo said as Elisa said, Thanks but we'll take

care of it honey. Apples came back as he said, I'll talk to Pineapples. I was about to tell you that. Peaches said as he

and she walks to the cave with Manny and Ellie.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE MISA AND ELLIE ARE NOT GETTING ALONG AT ALL.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Pongo meets Perdy

One night, When everyone in the herd was sleeping, a 18 year old wolf named Pongo got up and went down the river. As

he got there, He hears sobbing behind the brush as he follows it. As he got to it, He saw a female wolf named Perdy as

he asked as he walks to her, Hey, You're ok? Who are you? Perdy asked as Pongo asked, Why you here? I ran away from

Dean's crew. Perdy said as she wipes her tears as Pongo adds, Dean? Is he the one who wants revange for what Aunt

Peaches did to him? Yes. How do you know? Perdy asked as Pongo repiled, He's Peaches's ex-boyfriend. Let me tell you

this. Dean killed my family and force me to join his crew and even though I refused, I was beaten, abused, And I ran

away from his crew and his henchman tried to stop me but I was running so fast that they couldn't find me. Perdy said as

Pongo adds, Maybe I can asked if you can join the herd with us. Maybe. Perdy said. Suddenly, they heard a noise as

Perdy said to Pongo, You should go. When can I see you again? Pongo asked. Very soon. As Pongo left, He hid behind

the other brushes as Dean, Kristie, and Lance grabs Perdy and she screams as Pongo whimpered, Oh no. someone's

got to help her. And I will Perdy if it's the last thing I do. And left to go back to sleep.

* * *

**PERDY IS SUFFERING PAIN LIKE TOBY, AND CARRIE DID IN THE TRUE LOVES STORYS**

**WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Kids's meeting

the next morning, Melody, Rosy, Bradley, Sid, Carrie, Ted, Jessie, Peaches, Manny, Ellie, Apples, Lily, Toby, Elisa, the

teens and the cubs and Diego and Shira are getting ready to go to the playground. Dodger, Niamh, and Marcus came by

as Melody, and Lisa walks to them as they said, Hey Uncle Dodger. Melody said as she hugs her and Dodger repiled as

he smiles at them and holds Melody, Hey girls. How you girls doing? Good. They repiled. You're behaving for your family?

He asked. Yes uncle Dodger. They repiled. That's my girls. Dodger said as he smiled at them as he puts Melody down as

Lisa said, Hey aunt Niamh and Marcus. Hello girls. Niamh said as she hugs them as Marcus said, What's up dudes?

Marcus is now 19 and very intelligent sloth like his parents. What brings you guys here? Manny asked as he smiled at

them. Thought we join you guys. Dodger said as Marcus said, Yeah and I can watch the twins for you. Thanks guys.

Carrie said as Rosy adds, You're sure? Yep. Niamh said. I think that's a good idea. Ellie said as Misa and Pineapples ran

to go to the meeting as Peaches said, Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Where do you two are going? Just to our friends. Hey

Uncle Dodger, Aunt Niamh and Marcus. Pineapples and Misa said as Dodger, Niamh, and Marucs repiled, Hey kids.

Ok you're good. Go on. Do what you two are gonna do. Peaches said as they ran off as Manny warns Peaches, Beware

that she and your mother has... Then Peaches interupted as she said, til this month to get along. I know. Why?

What's going on? Niamh asked. Ellie and Misa were at it again. Ted said as Ellie said, Yep. And I got this month to get

along with Misa or Manny's gonna blow up a temper and I don't wanna hear it. Of course you do. Manny chuckled as Ellie

smacks him as she giggles as she said, Shut up. Then they laughed as Lisa rolled her eyes and so did Melody as Carrie

corrected them, Don't roll your eyes at them. Sorry. They repiled. Nah. Let them have fun. It's not like they're gonna

hurt anything. Granny said as Sid adds, Granny. Granny whacks Sid in the head as she sassed, Don't sass me Sidney!

The twins laughed as Peaches rolled her eyes as Apples asked, You're all right Peach? Oh yeah. Losing my patience with

them. Peaches said as she points to her uncles. I got this. Ellie said as she puts pinecones in their mouths as she adds,

that'll shut them up for a while. Just then, Krystalyn, and her husband Brendan and their kids, Michael and Jane came by

as Melody and Lisa both said, Hey Jane, Hey Mike. Hey. What's up? Mike said as Jane adds, Salutations and how are you?

The herd giggled as Melody asked, What does that mean? It means hello and Hi and hey. Jane said as Mike adds, How do

you know about this? I'm your older sister and I'm smarter than you pea-brain. Jane snaps as Krystalyn repiled, Easy

and Jane, That's not nice. Same thing? Peaches asked as Brendan said, Yep. Hey hey hey. It's my buddy from across the

field. What's up dude? Marcus said as they knackle touch and high fives as Mike repiled, I'm awesome dude. Oh hey. One

of our buddies got water balloons today. Sweet! Marcus said as he adds, We should play pranks but not on the herd and

our friends. You guys need to be careful about that. Pranks can be mean. Niamh said as she said, You guys can go if it's

ok with Krystalyn. No problem but be careful. Sweet! Thanks mom. Mike said as they ran off as Krystalyn and Niamh

yells, You're welcome! That boys makes me nerous. Niamh said as she rubs her head as Peaches said, Pineapples and

Misa makes me nervous too. Relax girls. You worry too much. Apples said as Krystalyn said, I'm not worried about Jane

cause she knows better. It's Mike i'm worried about. Let's go to the playground. As the herd went to ther playground.

Pineapples and Misa went to the kids and teens meeting in the kids and teens cave as Misa and Mrista started the

meeting as Mrista said, Ok listen. One of our mom said that Dean and his crew are back and wants revange again. Now

listen. If one of our moms or our friends get kidnapped by them, We'll wait for 2 or 3 days til they get back to their lair

and we'll see off to set trap for the crew to be stuck in. Now who wants to set off to rescue? Maybe all of us will. Misa said

as everyone said, Agreed. All right then. We'll have the screen on and keep an eye of the herd and see what's happening.

Now I will make a map of Dean's lair so we can find our way there to rescue our moms or our friend or both. Now we

need supples, Food, water, rocks pebbles and other stuff. Ok. we need to head to where our familes are and stay there

til we get a news of badness happen. Quick question? Ann and Brandy said as they asked, If we're gonna make traps if

we set off, Can we and our friends dugs holes as traps, You know, Like they'll fall in and it's big and they can't get out.

Good idea. Misa said as she adds, Does your dad, uncle Louis know that you two are here? He's too busy talking to aunt

Peaches so no. Brandy said. Let's get going. Mrista said as everyone left to go back to their families and watch if anything

goes wrong.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THE KIDS AND TEENS ARE UP TO SOMETHING TO RESCUE. SMART!**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT THE PLAYGROUND?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Kidnapped! **I ALMOST FORGOT! TRUE LOVE BELONGS TO A. . MY BAD.**

* * *

At the playgroud, Meldoy was playing with Jane and their friend, Minnie as they sat on the swings as Jane asked, Any

idea where Pineapples and Misa are? As Meldoy and Jane were taking, Dean and his crew hid in the bush as Dean said,

ready on my mark. Melody! Jane! time to go! Krystalyn and Rosy said. Ok. Jane said as she and Melody got off the swings

as Peaches and Lisa walks to where Rosy and Krystalyn are. Pineaples and Misa got back as Misa happily runs to Manny

as she said, Hi Grandpa! Hey sweetie! Manny said as he lifts and spun her and he adds, Ha ha ha ha ha. You like that do

you? Yeah. Misa said as she smiles at him as Peaches whispered, Apples, She only like my dad. Relax. She'll get along

with your mom. Mom in law. Apples said as Pineapples came up and said, I was thinking, When we get home, Can I fix

this and get along with Granny? Peaches and Apples smiled at him as Peaches said, Of course you can. What's up. Diego

asked as Misa said, Nothing much, Getting spined by grandpa. Manny laughed as he said, It never get old. He said, still

holding Misa with his trunk. All right then. Let's head home. Shira said. Ok. Now! Dean yelled as the vultures flew and

grabbed Melody as Rosy screamed, MELDOY! the other vulture grabs Rosy as the sabres pushed Carrie, Krystalyn, and

Jane down and Rosy screams, LEAVE THEM ALONE! then Zach, Pete, and Dj grabs Lisa as Peaches and Apples screamed,

LISA! then Dean grabs Peaches and he hold a knife near her neck. Peaches! Oh my god! Manny cried, still holding Misa

and he and the herd runs to them as Dean yelled, stay or they die! You again! Ellie said angrily as Pineapples exclaimed,

I thought you're dead! Well no! We found him buried in rocks years back! Dj yelled as Apples yelled angrily, YOU BETTER

LET MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER AND MY NIECES AND MY FRIENDS GO OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT COMING

TO YOU! Let my wife, My daughter and my granddaugher go! Sid cried as he fears what might happen to them. Uhh no.

Kristie said as Crash whispers to Eddie, I got an idea. Come on. So help me god, IF YOU HURT OUR DAUGHTER,

AND OUR GRANDDAUGHTER, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY SO HARD YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOUR

BONES WILL BE BROKEN. Ellie threaten as he raises her trunk. Yeah right. Dj said as they laughed as Pineapples, with

angier, pushes Dean and fells but take Peaches with her. LET MY MOTHER GO! Pineapples cried as Dean said, No. we're

not gonna tell you again. LET PEACHES, LISA, KRYSTALYN, CARRIE, JANE, ROSY, AND MELODY GO! Louis and Bradey

yelled. Uhh no. Dean said as Manny wans him angrily still holding Misa, Cover your ears Misa, LISTEN! EITHER LET GO

OF MY DAUGHTER AND THE OTHERS OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Yeah right. Kristie yelled as Sid yelled, Let go of them

right now! Take them away! Vultures! Sabres and you three of my buddies! Forbidden rock! You! coming with me! Dean

said as the vultures and the others ran off as the sloths and Lisa screamed, Sid! Carrie cried. Dad! Bradley! Rosy cried.

Grandpa! Daddy! Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma! Lisa screamed. Dad! mom! Jane cried, Sid, Bradley, Brendan and Apples

ran after them as Dean took Peaches as his trunk was around her as Peaches screamed, Let go of me! Dad! Mom! Help

me! Peaches! Ellie and Manny cried as Misa cried, Mommy! They went after her. As they're gone, Manny cried as he has

tears in his eyes, This is all my fault! I could've save her! It's not your fault grandpa! We'll save her. Misa said as Ellie

said, she's right. We'll never give up and will not lose our only daughter. We gotta head to the villiage.

* * *

**OH NO! PEACHES, LISA, KRYSTALYN, JANE, MELODY, CARRIE, ROSY ARE KIDNAPPED!**

**NOW THE HERD IS GOING TO THE VILIAGE TO FIND A WAY TO SAVE THEM.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The herd meets Perdy

Perdy was walking to find Pongo as she heard a yell. Perdy! Pongo cried as Perdy adds, Pongo! Thank goodness I found

you! Dean and his crew took... I know. Pongo repiled as he adds, I was about to tell you. Then Toby and Elisa runs up

to Pongo as Toby said, Pongo! There you are! Dad? What you're doing here! Pongo asked. No time for that! And who is

this? Toby asked as Perdy adds, I'm Perdy. Nice to meet you. I'm Toby. Pongo's father. Toby said as Elisa adds, I'm Elisa.

Pongo's mother. And We got our teens cubs and little cubs but they're at the herd right now. Wanna meet our herd?

Sure and I will help you rescue those that are kidnapped by Dean's crew. Perdy said. As they got to the herd, Manny

asked Pongo, Who is she? Everyone. This is Perdy. She's going to help get the others back from Dean's crew. Pongo said

as everyone said, Nice to meet you Perdy. Nice to meet you too. Perdy said nervously as she adds, If you are

heading the sancutary, Don't. Dean knows where you're are. The only place he doesn't know is the villiage where

Dodger, Niamh and Marcus is. Then Rachael came to the herd as she asked, What's all the...

Perdy? Rachael? Perdy repiled as Rachael nodded and hugged as Perdy asked, What happened to you? No time. We

need to head to the villiage. Rachael said as Manny adds, Good thinking. As they got there, King Dodger said as he

hands Sid a map, Ok listen, This is where to lead to Forbidden Rockk and Dean's lair. Ok. Who wants to go? Sid asked.

* * *

**NICE OF DODGER TO MAKE A MAP**

**NOW PERDY'S GONNA HELP US GET PEACHES AND THE OTHERS BACK**

**WHO WILL GO TO SAVE THEM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Journey has begun

As Dodger give Sid and the others the map, Sid asked, All right. Who wants to go? I will. I want Melody and the others

save. Bradley said as Manny, Diego, Toby, Pongo, Rachael, and Perdy said, I'm in too. Count me also. Granny said as

Manny adds, Granny, you're way too old for that. Granny smacks Manny in the trunk with her cane as Manny groans in

pain as Granny snaps, Don't start with me on that! Granny? Really? Sid asked as Granny asked, Wanna get smacked

boy? no. Sid said. Then shut up. Granny added. Grandpa, If i were you, I'd bring Granny with you so she doesn't whack

me. She could help you whack Dean's crew. Pineapples said as he laughed and so did Sid, Ted, Manny, Crash and Eddie

join in as Granny whacks them in the heads as Pineapples yells, Stop whacking me crazy old lady! Serves you Manny.

Ellie said as Manny adds, My trunk and head's gonna be hurting for a week or less. I will stay and keep an eye on things.

That way it's easier. Apples said as he adds, And Misa and Pineapples and the teens cubs and little cubs and Dan and

Diana are staying here. Oh come on! Misa said as Apples said, Honey, It's too dangerous. He's right you know. Ellie

said as Misa snapped, Don't even go there! It's none of your businesss anyway! Doesn't matter little miss. All right!

Both of you! ENOUGH! Manny and Apples said as Manny adds, This better not be a fight when we get back. Til then,

Misa, You're grounded til they get back. Ellie snapped as Misa yelled, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!

YOU'RE MY GRANDMOTHER! Doesn't matter. Ellie said as Misa walks away as Apples yelled, Misa, She was kidding.

Leave me alone! Misa yelled as Pineapples said as he started following her to the teens and kids cave, I got this. Misa.

let's talk about this. Ok. We gotta go. Ellie, Please be careful while we're gone. Manny said as he hugs his wife. As

everyone hugged and kissed, They left as Ellie, Shira, Elisa, Ted, Jessie, teen and little cubs, and Apples stayed with

Dodger, Niamh and Marcus as Niamh told Ellie, Don't worry. They'll save them. I know. And hoping that Me and Misa

will get along without any fights. I shouldn' be so tough on her. Ellie said as Apples said, I'm sure she clamed down.

Who knows? If not, I'll talk to her. Ok then. I really hope that Melody and Rosy are ok. And the others. Ellie said in a

concern as Marcus said, Don't worry, I'm sure they're are. Meanwhile, The vultures carried Rosy and Melody as the

sabres drags Carrie, Krystalyn, and Jane and Dj, Zach and Pete carried Lisa as she struggles to get free. While they

walked with Dj, Zach and Pete front of the sabres, Jane used her tooth knife necklace to cut the vine of the net and

as she made the hole big enough, She rolled out as she ran fast as she can without getting caught. As they're gone,

Jane hid in the cave so they can't find her. I'm soooooo smart. They're stupid to outsmart a 3 year old. Jane snicked

as she evilly grin and laugh softy. Melody was crying as Marty yelled, For crying out loud, Stop crying! She's only a

kid you stupid idiot! Rosy screamed angrily as Melman warned, Watch your temper or I'll drop you. How are we gonna

get down? Melody cried. Shut up! Marty yelled. You don't tell my daughter to shut up! Rosy screamed angrily again.

Watch your temper! Melman warned. I wanna go home! Let me go now! Melody cried as she couldn't take anymore

and suddenly, she bit the foot of the vulture as they're going down as Marty yelled, Hey. Let go! As they're going

down, Marty! Melman repiled. Meldoy! Rosy cried. When they're got to the ground, Melody kicked him off as she runs

fast as she can as Rosy and Carrie screamed, Run Melody run! They screamed as they're worried about her.

Marty went after her but couldn't find her. Where did she go? Melman asked. She's gone. Marty repiled. Dean will not

be pleased. Take the pink, purple, and Yellow-ish pink haired sloth and the brat of a mammoth away. Me and Mindy

will take care of this. Kristie said as she and Mindy went to find Meldoy. At the woods, Meldoy came out of hidding as

she was scared and lost and not knowing where to go. Daddy? Grandpa? Where are you? Melody sobbed as she thinks

she's not gonna see her family again. Melody started walking in the woods to find her way back home as the wind blew

and shivers as she walks through the windy night.

* * *

**JOURNEY HAS STARTED**

**MELODY ESCAPED ALIVE AND SO DID JANE.**

**POOR MELODY. LOST IN THE WOODS AND COLD**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO HER? AND JANE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Alone in the woods

When Jane has escaped from Dean's crew, She knows where the herd and home is because she has a map with her

knife that her dad got her for emergencys only. Ok, I know where the herd is. I'll go this way. Jane said to herself as she

started her way back home. Meanwhile, Melody was walking in the woods alone and scared as she calls, Daddy?

Grandpa? Where are you? Suddenly, She heard a sound in the bushes as she backs away. Who's there? Melody shivered

in fear. Just then, Kristie came out as she evilly said as she laugh, Well, Well, Well, IF it isn't the sloth that escaped from

us. Dean is dying to see you on what's in store. Go away! Leave me alone! Melody cried as she tries to run but falls and

hurts her leg. Just then, A light blue sloth jumps in front of Melody as he yell, Leave the poor kid alone! YOu! The one

who's escaped from us last year! Mindy yelled as light blue sloth said, You better believe it and I won't let you hurt

this kid! This isn't over yet! We'll be back! Kristie yelled as she and Mindy ran off as they fled without a trace. Melody

cowered in by the left side of the tree as Mike gave her a smile and kneels down as he said, It's ok. The bad sabres are

gone now sweetie. My mommy and Daddy told me I should never talk to strangers. Melody whimpered. That's right.

You shouldn't and that is a good lesson and you shouldn't be out here alone. Where's your parents? Light blue sloth

repiled. Dean's crew took my mommy and I don't know where my daddy and grandpa are at. Melody sobbed as she

added, My family and I live closer to the villiage where Uncle Dodger is. Wait. Is your father named Bradley and has

Black fur? Light blue sloth asked. Yes. How do you know! Melody asked in surprise. I know him. He's my best friend.

My name's Mike. Mike said. Nice to meet you. I'm Melody. His daughter. Nice name. Mike said. I'll help you find your

family tomorrow. Really? Meldoy asked. Yes. Now come on. We gotta take shelter. Mike said. Ok. Thank kind sir.

No problem kiddo. Call me Mike. Mike repiled as he smiles at her.

* * *

**SO NICE OF MIKE. BRADLEY'S FRIEND.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Camping for the night

At Mike's place, Melody set up her bed as Mike asked, Everything ok? Yep, I just miss my mommy and daddy. Melody

repiled sadly. I'm sure they're fine. We're gonna find them. Don't worry. Mike said as he smiled at her. Ok Mike. I'm

going to sleep now. It's past my bedtime. Ok. Goodnight. Mike said. As Melody lies down and covers herself, She shed a

tear as she sniffed, I miss you mommy and daddy. At the campsite, Manny and the others were sleeping except Bradley

and Sid. Rachael woke up as she realizes Bradley and Sid was not with her and the herd sleeping. As Rachael looks for

Sid and Bradley, she founds them, sitting on a steep hill. Sid? Bradley? Rachael said as Sid yap and fell off the hill as

Bradley gasped, Sid! You're ok? Rachael asked. Yep. Just sore headed. Sid said as Rachael adds, What's wrong? Oh.

Rosy, Melody, Carrie, Krystalyn, and Jane and Lisa and Peaches. Yep. I don't want anything bad happen to them. Sid

said as he adds, Me and Bradley would've done something to save them but it feels like we can't do anything. Don't

say that Sid. You didn't know what to do at the time. We're gonna get them back. I promise. Rachael said as she hugs

Bradley and Sid as Bradley adds, Thanks Rachael. I don't want my girls to get hurt. Suddenly, They saw Jane running

to them as Bradley adds, Jane! How did you get away? I had ways. Jane repiled as she adds, I don't know where

Melody is but I know she escaped too but I can't find her so I came to you guys. I had a map. Smart girl that Krystalyn

and Brendan have. Sid said as he adds, Nice move though. We'll find my granddaugther in the morning.

* * *

**AT LEAST JANE GOT TO THE HEAD ALIVE BUT MELODY STAYS WITH MIKE FOR THE NIGHT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Reuion

One morning, Melody was soundly asleep as Mike kept an eye for dangerous animals. Suddenly, He heard a noise as he

rushed to Melody as he gently stroked Melody as he said, Melody, Wake up. Melody woken up as she asked, What's the

matter? Someone's out there. Stay quiet and stay close. As the two sloths got out of the cave and about to make a run

for it, The sabres came out and growled as Melody screams and she holds one to Mike. At the campsite, Bradley, Sid,

Jane, Rachael, Pongo and Perdy heard a scream as Jane said in alarmed, Hear that? It's Melody! She's in trouble! My

poor angel! Bradley whimpered as Sid yells, Wake up! Everyone heard the scream as they woke up in alarmed. It's

Melody! My baby's in danger! Bradley said as Rachael yells, Well why are we standing here for? Come on! Then runs off

with Pongo and Perdy as Sid and Bradley went with them as Bradley cried, Daddy's coming Melody! And Grandpa's

coming too Melody! Sid cried. Wait up! Diego cried as Jane, Toby, Granny and Manny went after them. Back at the

cave, Mike and Melody were trapped by sabres as Mindy yells, Well, well, well, the little sloth and her stupid friend

of hers. You leave her out of this! Or else you're gonna get it! Mike growled as Kristie yells, Attack! As the sabres

fight off Mike, Melody made a run for it as she runs to the woods as Kristie realizes Meldoy ran and went after her.

Melody ran fast as she can and got tripped and hurts her leg. Leave me alone! Melody cried as Kristie charges for her

as she said, You're mine kid. Leave me alone! Daddy! Help me! Melody cried as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, Pongo, Perdy,

Rachael and Diego jumps on Kristie as they fight her off as Melody hides in the bush. After the fight, Kristie went to

Mindy as she said, They beat me. Dean will not be pleased about. Come on! I need to think of how to get rid of him. In the

mean time, We'll tell Dean what happened and It's not gonna be a pleasant. Mindy said as she and Kristie ran off to go to

where the others are at Forbidden rock. Melody came out of the bushes and runs to hug Diego and Pongo and Rachael as she

said, Uncle Diego! Melody! Thank goodness. You're ok? Diego asked. I'm fine. Melody repiled as Pongo adds, Come on. We'll take

you to your dad and your grandpa. Cool! Who are you? Melody asked Perdy as Perdy repiled, I'm Perdy. Nice to meet you. I'm

Melody. Love your name. Melody repiled. Mike quietly follows them. Melody! The herd calls as Melody said happily, It's Daddy! Then

run to follow the voice. Melody! Melody! Where are you?! Bradley and Sid cried as the others looks for her. Daddy! The voice cried

as Bradley and Sid smiles and follows the voice. Melody! Melody! Bradley and Sid cried. Daddy! Grandpa! Melody cried. Soon

they spoted each other as Melody happily cried, DADDY! GRANDPA! MELODY! Sid and Bradley cried as they run to each other and

hugged as Bradley holds her as he said, Melody! My litle Meldoy! It's ok. Daddy's and Grandpa's here. Bradley happily comforts

her daughter and then Sid holds her to hug her. I was so afraid that I was never gonna see you guys again. Meldoy sobbed.

Everything's gonna be ok! Daddy's and Grandpa's here, safe and sound. Bradley happily sobbed as Sid happily sobbed, I'm gald

you're ok sweetie! I miss you two so much. Melody sobbed in her father's arm. We miss you two sweetie. Sid happily sob. Soon

the herd saw the reuion as Manny kinda shed a tear from his eye.

* * *

**YAY! MELODY IS BACK WITH THE HERD! **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Meeting Mike

When Meldoy got back to her dad and grandpa and Granny and the others, Mike came to them as he said, Bradley?

Mike? Is that you? Bradley asked as Mike nodded as they screamed happily and hugged as Bradley said, Oh my

goodness It's been a while! I know man and Brendan. Mike said as he adds, I saved your daughter. Hey Mike and Thanks

again. Meldoy happily said. No worries kido. Mike repiled as Bradley said, Thanks dude. No worries. Where's Brendan?

He's at the villiage with our family. Manny repiled as Diego adds, Are you working with Dean? No. Hated him. Never

liked him. I'm Mike. Mike said. Nice to meet you. I'm Manfred but call me Manny. Manny said as everyone was

introuduced. Mike told them, Ok, I'm going to help you get the others back, But I know where Dean's lair and Forbidden

rock is as well. I noticed the name Peaches is one of yours. Yeah. That's my daughter. Manny said. Then we rescue

Carrie, Krystalyn, Lisa and Peaches. Fair enough. Let's hurry! Diego set off as Melody said, I hope they're ok.

They are sweetie. Sid said as Manny looked back as he whispers to himself, Peaches, Don't worry. Daddy's coming.

, You're coming? Jane called as Manny said, Yeah. I'm coming. Then walked off as he got nervous.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE MIKE IS HELPING THE HERD**

**MANNY NEEDS TO QUIT WORRING**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- At the village

At the villiage, Ellie, Ted, Jessie, Apples, Crash, Eddie, Brendan, Elisa, Shira, The teens and little cubs, Pineapples

and Misa stayed with Dodger, Niamh and Marcus as Pineapples asked, Dad? Do you think Grandpa and the others

will save mom, and Aunt Carrie, Krystalyn, Lisa, and Jane? Oh yeah. I'm sure they will. Apples said as Ellie walks with

Brendan and Ted as Ellie said, Have you seen Misa? She's at her friend's meeting. Apples said as Pineapples repiled,

I gotta head over there. As he left, Ellie asked, Do you think Misa and I will get along? Oh yeah. When the time comes.

Dodger said as Niamh walks with Marcus as she said, Dodger, Any ideas where you put the soap? Marcus got pushed in

the mud. Again. In the room where the tub is. Dodger said as one of the male sloth said, Sir, It appears that Misa

Pineapples and their friends are having a meeting. I'll ask them about it. Dodger said. Thanks sir. One sloth said. I

hope the others are ok. Jessie said. What if Dean messes with us? Ted asked. If he does, I'm gonna hurt him. Ellie

said as Crash adds, Sweet! We're gonna get better seats for this! And Berries and get it on video!

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THE HERD IS VERY WORRIED**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WHAT ABOUT PEACHES AND THE OTHERS?**

**WHAT IS DEAN GONNA DO TO PEACHES?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Dean's lair

At the lair, Dean was working on another plan and he has Peaches tied up to a long log standing up as her legs and

whole boby as Dean said as he smiles evilly, All right, I'm going to see how my crew's doing with the sloths, Don't do

any dumb stuff. I'll be back. As he left, Peaches snicked evilly and softy and smiked devivously as she has the tooth

necklace as she said, Not for long that I'll won't be tied up. At the forbidden rock, Lance, Kristie, Mindy, Adam, and

Dj were keeping an eye as Carrie, Rosy, Krystalyn, and Lisa are locked in the skeleton cage. Guarded by Marty and

Melman. As Dean arivved, Dean asked, How's the sloths and the brat? Quiet as a mouse. Marty said. Pink as a rose and

purple as a grape. Melman said. Cut the out with it. Dean said sternly. What are we gonna do with them? Adam asked.

We'll destory the herd and the fuzzy mammoth of the brat's mother. Come on. We must get something to eat and rest

up for the night. As they got out of the cave, One of Peaches's friends, Brista ran inside as she asked, Hey, What's

Dean gonna do? Warn the herd. They're gonna kill them and Peaches too. You gotta warn them and fast. Carrie said as

Brista nodded and ran off to make a plan and warn everyone.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE PEACHES KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN SHE USE THE NECKLACE**

**BRISTA KNOWS WHAT GOING ON.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL BRISTA AND THE GIRLS HAVE A MEETING ABOUT THIS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Meeting again

At the meeting, Peaches got kidnapped?! Daphine yelled as everyone was in shock to hear of it. Yeah! So did Carrie,

Rosy, Krystalyn, and Lisa! Brista said as Steffie adds, Noe one touches our girl when I'm around. We need to save her

and fast! We need to make a plan and fast! Katie said as Amanda adds, I agree with Kaite. Regina? Do you have one

of the leaf rocks still? Arista asked. Not anymore. I got rid of them because safety issue for my kid. Regina said as Trista

adds, But do you know how to make them? Yes but I can't make them. Regina said as Molly asked, Why not? Because IF

I make one, I'm gonna end up hitting everyone and get mad again. Regina said as Holly adds, What if we make them

but we only use it for emergenies only? know when things get really ugly. It could work. Regina said as Brista said, Show

us where we can find the stuff and mane them. The stuff is the rocks, leafs and strong vines to tie and swing. Regina

said as Arista adds, You really shouldn't be afraid to make them again. We need them this time. Now let's go get the

stuff we need! Becky said as everyone went to get the stuff.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THE GIRLS KNOW **

**NOW REGINA IS AFRAID TO MAKE THEM**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE KIDS NOW?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE KIDS AND TEENS SET OFF WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Kids set out

At the meeting, The teens and little kids friends of Pineapples, Misa, Dan and Diana and the teen cubs and little cubs

sat down as Mrista and Misa lead the meeting as Mrista adds, All right. Listen. Misa and I made a map to lead to

where Dean's lair is. Now we got items for to set up traps for Dean and his crew. We'll set up at least 10 traps for each

path they take. Now we got nets, vines, fruit, raw meat for sabres and also, We are going to set out to camp out and

the next day, We'll make a plan on which group is taking what path does Dean and his crew take. Let's do groups.

Girls teens cubs and little cubs are with our mammoth friends, We're with you also. Boy teens cubs and little cubs

are with the boys mammoths. Teens- You know what to do. Ok but I'm with the boys and Diana is with you and the

girls. Dan said as Misa adds, I agree with you. All right now. We need to do this without Dean or his crew seeing us.

IF we get caught, we're in trouble and done for. Ok? Everyone nodded as Mrista said, Ok then. Let's get moving

before it get dark. Then they set off to camp out and set traps the next day.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THEY GOT A PLAN WITHOUT PARENTS KNOWING**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL THE HERD BE WORRIED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Worries

One day, Apples ran to Dodger with Ellie and his mom, Lily as Apples said as he's concerned, Have you seen Misa and

Pineapples? We can't find them anywhere. Ellie added as Lily repiled, And the teens and little cubs, Dan and Diana

are gone too. WHAT?! Shira annd Elisa yelled as Ted adds, Are you serious? Not good. Jessie said. And my buddy's and

Peaches's friends, Their wives's kids are gone. Apple added as Dodger asked, Why would they ran off? I don't know

why. Apples said. I think I know why. EThan said as he came to Dodger and showed the plan that the kids made. I think

the kids are setting traps for Dean and his crew so we can beat them up. Niamh said as Ethan adds, It can't be. It's

impossible. Any problems in the herd that we should be concerned about? Uh yes. Manny told me and Misa that we got

this month to get along or else I'm dead. Ellie said as Ethan asked, Why? What happened? Ellie and Misa fight again.

Ted adds as Dodger repiled, Now we need to make a plan to find the kids and rescue the others. Ok. So should Ethan

and I gather the boys and get them over here and stay til we get back? Apples said as Lily said, That's a good idea.

All right then. You boys spread the word to your friends, we'll make the plan and after that, We'll let you when to

bring the boys so they can stay here til we get the others back. Dodger said as Crash and Eddie comes running as

they said, Dodger! Niamh! What's wrong guys? Niamh asked. Marcus is gone too. He's with the kids and teens and

help with the plan! Eddie said. WHAT!? Dodger and Niamh exclaimed. Michael went with them too. Krystalyn's son.

Crash added. Ok. Let's not panic. Let's the plan soon and Ethan and I will spread the word. LET'S MOVE!

Apples said.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THEY KNOW. DODGER'S CONCERNED ABOUT HIS SON'S SAFETY**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE PEACHES MEETING HER FRIENDS'S KIDS CHAPTER SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT WHEN I FIX IT. THERE'S A LOT OF KIDS IN THIS ONE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- The next morning

The next morning, Manny and the others woke up as they started to get moving. Suddenly, They head a noise as Rachael

smelled the air as she growls and said, Dean and his crew. Oh no. Manny said. Wow. Stupid sabre has smelled us and

look, half of the herd is with her. Dean said devously as Perdy warned angrily, You better shut up or else. Or else what?

Dean said as he was so not amused. Or Manny's gonna push you again against a tree. Rachael warned as Dean added,

Really? And I explain why you were friend with Kristie, Mindy and Adam before you left them? Dean repiled as Rachael realized it and

yes she was friends with them before she left them for a reason and she covered her face with her paw of shame as

tears flowing as the herd was shocked as Sid asked, Is it true? Yes. Rachael nodded as Dean evilly said, That's right.

You're in some serious trouble now. SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Rachael screamed as tears flows in her eyes.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THERE'S TROUBLE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Dean's lair part 2

At Dean's lair, Peaches used her tooth knife necklace that Sid gave her as she cuts the ropes off of her. As she got

free, she said, Yes! i'm outta here! Then flys out the window as she jumps and wings that Monty gave her from

Valiant flip as she hits the sky as she said, I'm gonna have to go higher. I don't want Dean or his crew to catch me.

And hit through the clouds as she's above the clouds. And everything is blue and flys with no problem to get to forbidden

rock. At the Forbidden rock, Rosy, Carrie, Krystalyn, and Lisa were still in the cage as Lance, Kristie, and Mindy keeps

guard as Lance said, When is Dean and Adam coming back? He said he's gonna drag Peach dumb here. His lair is like

80 miles. I know that. Come on! We might as get some rest. It's late. As they sleep, Carrie, Rosy, Krystalyn and Lisa

huddled as Rosy whispered, Ok. Here's a plan. When Dean gets back and goes to get food for them, It takes them a

long time to hunt for food. I'm gonna use the tooth knife necklace that dad gave me and mom and pick the lock and

we're out of here. Good idea. Carrie said as Krystalyn asked, Explain how are we gonna do that without getting

caught? Easy. Rosy snicked as Carrie said as she put her arm around Rosy, You're a crazy daughter. I know mom.

Rosy said. I reallly hope Melody is ok. Me too. and same with Jane. Krystalyn said. Maybe they got to the others

already. Lisa thinks as Carrie adds, Could be sweetie. Only if my brother was here and alive. He still with us and

looking out for us mom. Rosy said as she hugs her mother as Carrie repiled, Thanks honey. He would do anything to

save us. Yeah. At the back of the cave, Peaches hid there as she says, Don't worry girls. I'm gonna save you guys

in no time if I have to fight Dean again and that what I will do.

* * *

**PEACHES GOT THERE BUT HIDING FOR TO FIGHT DEAN**

**POOR CARRIE. MISSES HER BROTHER.**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO RACHAEL WHEN SHE CONFESSES?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- The confession

When Dean stopped the herd, They realized that Rachael was used to be friends with Krisite, and Mindy and Adam

before they hated each other, Rachael sobbed as she confess, Yes it true! I used to be friends with them but when

I saw them killing mammals, It's not right! And they beaten me up and since I lost my sister, my family and my

bestest friends cause of them, Dean allowed them to join his crew but on one condition, but I can't say! I'm sorry!

But I don't think you want me in the herd! What?! Rachael! Sid cried as Rachael adds, No! I'm sorry! I love you guys!

Goodbye everyone that I love in the herd! Rachael ran off as she sobbed as Manny yelled, Rachael! Forget about her

now! You'll never find her! Lance said evilly as Jane said, Look away guys. The looked away as then Jane kicked Lance

and Adam in the part. We got to find her. Sid said as they set off to find her. Relax. She'll be easy to find. Granny said

as they started to look for her. Manny said, Maybe she's afraid that I'm gonna kick her out of the herd. Yes it it

. Jane said as Bradley said, I hope she's ok.

* * *

**POOR RACHAEL! RAN AWAY CAUSE OF THIS.**

**WILL THE HERD FIND HER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Is Rachael ok?

In the woods, Manny, Sid, Diego, Melody, Bradley, Jane, Toby, Pongo, Perdy, and Granny went to find Rachael as

Perdy and Manny was very worried about her. As they found her, Rachael was so upset as she's sobbing as Perdy

hugged her as she said, It's all right. We're here. Why would you run away from us? I don't belong in the herd. I

used to be friend with Mindy and Kristie and Adam but now we hated each other and I met you and I was afraid that

Manny will kick me out of the herd. Rachael said as Sid adds, Rachael, I known you since Melody was born and saved

many lives. The best part is you're not a lot like Dean. Rachael, Doesn't matter if you were friends with the sabres

before but hated them because of a reason, You'll always be my big sister. You mean to us and with you, We are

family. Melody said as she hugs Rachael as Rachael repiled, wow. Thank you Melody. Manny walks up to Rachael as

Rachael nervously repiled, Manny? Rachael, we known each other for years and you saved Lisa on that day. I'm very

happy for it. And im not kicking you out of the herd. Manny said as Rachael adds, Really? Thanks Manny. Come

here you. Manny said as he pulls Rachael to a hug. No matter what happens to us, We'll always love you Rachael.

Manny said as he smiles at her. Thanks Manny. Rachael said. Ok. Excuse me. Granny said as she went behind a tree

to puke. Granny puked as Melody and Jane and Bradley said, Eww. Granny came out as Sid asked, You're ok Granny?

Yeah don't get me started. Let's get moving. Granny said as she started walking and everyone follows her. Bradley

asked, Dad in law, Do she always...? Yes she does. Sid said as Jane rolled her eyes.

* * *

** YAY! RACHAEL IS BACK WITH THE HERD**

**SOUNDS LIKE GRANNY HAS ENOUGH**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Pongo and Perdy

At night, Pongo and Perdy were sitting on a rock in the water as Pongo said, This is a beautiful nihgt. It sure is. Perdy

said as Pongo asked, Perdy, Can you see us as a family? Perdy's eyes widen as she looks at Pongo and repiled, Yes, I

have dreams about you and me. We're married and have 2 cubs named Patch and Penny and this is ther place when

you asked me to be your girl. I had a of that too. Pongo said as he bowed down and takes Perdy's paw as he said,

Perdy, When we met, I felt really bad for you when Dean abused you and killed your family. When I look at you, You're

very beautiful and kind wolf I ever met and known Rachael because you two went to school together. This is my

question now. Will you be my girlfriend? Perdy's eye flow with tears as she happily said to Pongo, Oh my gosh! Pongo!

Yes! OF couse I will! You will?! Pongo asked. Yes. Perdy repiled as they hugged.

* * *

**YAY! PONGO AND PERDY ARE TOGETHER NOW!**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH PEACHES'S FRIENDS NEXT?**

**WILL THEY SET OUT TO FIND THE HERD AND KIDS AND PEACHES?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Peaches's friends set out

The girls meeting again. Steffie and Brista made a plan as Brista said, Ok listen. Our kids are at risk and Dean and

his crew might get them sooner or later. If we have to seach the whole island to find our kids, We will. What if we

find Peaches also? Natalie asked as Regina adds, Girl's got a point. Yeah. Peaches might've escape from Dean's lair.

Amanda said. Good point girls. Steffie said. Now if we're gonna keep looking for our kids, How would our husbands

react? Daphine asked. We told them to go to the villige where Peaches's herd is. Brista said as Meghan adds, At least

they're not gonna freak out. Unlike , Peaches's dad for example. Katie said as Pristine adds, If we found our

kids, Are you gonna punish them? NO! Brista and everyone said as Pristine repiled. Ok then. Now we got plenty of food

and Everything else that we need. Traps are not gonna be invovled but we dont' know what the kids are doing but who

knows? Now Regina, DO you have the leaf rocks that we ask you? Brista repiled. Yes. ONe for everyone and if we see

Dean and his crew, We'll whack him with this. And I made one for the herd as well. Regina repiled as Steffie said, Oh

good. All right. You girls ready? Yeah! The girls yelled as they raised their trunks as Brista yells, LET'S FIND OUR KIDS!

And the battle cry goes and ran to find the kids.

* * *

**OFF THE GIRLS GO!**

**SMART REGINA!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Villige part 2

At the villige, Apples was going back and forth walking as he freaked, OK! I can't take it! We need to find them!

Apples. Honey. Everything's gonna be fine. Lily said as Apples adds, But mom! We need to find them. Dodger came

out as Apples asked, Dodger? Are you worried? Yes I am. My son's out there. We'll leave to find them at noon. Dodger

said. At the cave, Ellie was relaxing with Shira and Elisa as Shira asked, When is Apples gonna stop worrying? Don't even

get me started on that. I'm worried about the cubs. Elisa said as Niamh yelled, Listen up! We leave to find them at noon.

No Problem. Ellie repiled as Crash and Eddie comes up as Eddie said, You may not realize but Peaches's friends set out

to find their kids. WHAT?! Ellie, Shira, Elisa, Ted, Jessie, Niamh, and Dodger exclaimed. THey set out. We saw them an

hour ago. Crash said as Eddie adds, And their husbands know because they're coming here. I better find a cave for them.

Niamh said as she runs to find a cave. As she left, Dodger looks at here as he thought, She's pretty when she runs.

Awkward. Elisa whispered as Ellie and Shira looked at her sternly as Elisa repiles, Sorry. Anyway, we need a plan to

find them and make a map to find them and fast. Ted said as Jessie adds, You got that right.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THE HERD AND HUSBANDS KNOW**

**THEY NEED TO MAKE A PLAN.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Kids' plan

At the campsite, Girls group made a hang upside dow trap as Mrista and Misa and Diana points to the plan as Diana

said, Ok, this is a plan when we hang two up sidedown. Now we'll need fruit for the trap to make it work. It will be

Zac and Pete. Ok. Let's find fruit. At the boys group, Dan said to the boys, Ok this is the net to drop on the sabres.

What will happen is we have raw meat with us. We'll put it by the middle of the floor, Net goes up as we tied the rope

to the trees, 4 are gonna have to climb up on a tree, Me and a few will hide in the bush. Let's get started! At the teen

group, Pineapples and his set a fall down hole for a sloth and 2 mammoths as Pineapples said, Ok, This will have 3

mammals falls in as they walk by and see a piece of fruit, they'll run for it and fell right in. Let's get started! As the

girls got done, Diana had printed the rope as she hid in the bush as she said, Now we wait. Misa, Mrista, climb up

the tree and keep on a lookout. Yep. Misa said as she and Mrista climbs up. At the boys group, Dan got done as 4

boys were up the tree and 2 high up the tree like Misa and Mrista are at. Now we wait. As teens got done digging

the hole, They cover it up with a lot of sticks and leaves and they hid in the bushes as Pineapples said, Now we wait.

* * *

**TRAPS ARE SET AND READY TO GO.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE HERD NOW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Seperation

Manny and the others kept going as Pongo and were talking non-stop as Bradley asked, Ok, What are you discussing

about? Nothing. We're together now. Perdy said as Manny adds, Really? Good for both of you. Bradley, Good thing

your friend, Mike gave us directions. Yeah. It's the least he can do. He's a good and he's going to the villige where

our family is. Bradley repiled. As they reached the waterfall, They stopped as the log was old and slippery. Ok, we need

to be careful. OK. Manny. Go first. Sid said as Manny went first, then Diego, Toby, Pongo, Melody, Sid, Bradley, and

Jane. Suddenly, Deans cuts the vine as the log starts to slide to the left side as Manny looks as he yells, Run! Manny

made it to the other side but the others didn't. Perdy slipped asshe tries to not to fall. Pongo! Perdy cried. Perdy! Pongo

cried as he runs to get her but Dean and appeared and so did Lance as he yells, Time to end this right now! Lance cuts

the vine as Bradley fell and hangs on as Perdy got up as Rachael run to Bradley as Meldoy cried, Daddy! NOO!

Rachael! Perdy cried as Rachael fells and hangs on to Bradley. Suddenly, The log creaks and falls as Bradley and

Rachael fell. NOOOOOOO! DADDY! Meldoy screamed. Rachael! Perdy screamed as they sobbed hard. That's it

Lance! Pongo yelled as he went after him and Diego and Toby went to stop Pongo as Jane, Perdy and Sid went to

Check Bradley and Rachael with Granny. Manny! Get Melody to safety! Toby and I have to stop Pongo! Diego said as

Manny adds, But Diego! Do it now! Diego yelled as he ran after Pongo with Toby. Manny sadly looks at Meldoy who

is sobbing due of her father. Come on Meldoy. Manny said. No. Meldoy sobbed. Melody. Manny started. Go away. Meldoy

sobbed. Come on. We have to go. Manny sadly said as he wraps his trunk around her as he carries her as Melody sobbed

hard cause of her father. At the bottom of the waterfall, Bradley got up as he said, Oh boy, That's going to be sore in the

morning but at least I'm alive. Then he found Rachael as she said, Oh my gosh that was horrible! I know. Oh my god.

Melody! Bradley freaked as he adds, She could be in trouble or with Manny. OH no! She hates him!

* * *

**OH NO! BRADLEY AND RACHAEL FELL! AT LEAST THEY'RE ALIVE. **

**DIEGO AND TOBY WENT AFTER PONGO TO STOP HIM.**

**WHAT ABOUT MELDOY AND MANNY? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Protecting Meldoy

**NOTE: THIS IS ALMOST THE SAME THING AS TRUE LOVE 3 AND TRUE LOVE 3 REMAKE WHEN MANNY PROTECTS ROSY BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT. THIS IS WHEN THE BULLIES SPREAD RUMOURS ABOUT HER UNCLE AND MANNY AND ROSY HANDLED IT THE HARD WAY. ENJOY THIS! **

* * *

Manny sadly took Meldoy who was crying due to her father. When Manny put Melody down, Melody lies down on the

ground crying. Meldoy? Manny asked. Meldoy just ignores him and kept crying. Meldoy. Manny said as he touched her

face with his trunk. Leave me alone! Melody screamed as she furiously yet tearfully whack Manny's trunk. M-Melody? Manny

stuttered. Go away. Melody sobbed. I can't leave you Meldoy. I have to protect you. I don't want your protection! I want Mommy

and Daddy back! Melody cried. I'm sorry about your dad. At least we'll save your mom. Manny tries to comfort her. Come on. We

need to get to safely. No! I'm not going with you Manny! Just get away from me! Melody shouted. Melody! I had enough! Manny

sternly snapped as Meldoy looks at him who's not pleaesed with her atitude. Let me ask Melody, Why do you get along with others

but not me? Meldoy then begins crying as Manny feel guilty losing his temper on her. Melody...I didn't mean to lose my temper

at you. I'm so sorry. Manny sadly apologized. Ok! The bullies told me that you're nothing but a cold hearted uncaring mammoths

with your threats! Meldoy, Listen to me! Manny pleaded as he kneels and gently turns her around to face to him with his trunk,

I would never hurt you. I love you like the rest of the herd. You're lying! That's all you ever do! Melody snapped as she runs of as

Manny tries to stop her. Melody! Don't go! Manny pleaded as he runs after her. At the woods, Meldoy loses Manny as she finds a

cave as she sat down and sobbed, Mommy, Daddy, I'll never see you again. Meanwhile, Manny run through the woods as he called,

Melody! Melody! Where are you?! Just then, Manny heard a scream as he runs to it as he finds Melody being attacked as he swings

angrily as he roared, GET AWAY FROM MY GREAT GODDAUGHTER! Why?! She hates you like your niece when she was little like the

brat! Kristie yelled. Yeah she hates me. But that doesn't mean that doesn't change my feelings for my niece's daughter. I love

Melody and Rosy, her mother like the herd. Manny said as he winked at Melody as she smiles at him as she said, One more thing

for you two. What? The sabres repiled. This. Melody said as she whacks them in the face with the flaming stick that she made

as the sabres screamed as Manny said, If you want her, You're gonna have to go through me. Retreat! This isn't over! Mindy

yelled as they ran. Manny smiled at Melody as Melody looks at him as she has tears in her eyes as she hugs him as Manny wraps

his trunks around her and returns the embrace as he said, Thank goodness you're ok. I'm sorry that I doubting you! I was wrong

about you. I can now see that you're a caring mammal. Melody sobbed. Shh. It's ok. I forgive you. Manny soothed her as he adds,

Mel, Let me explain, Sure I maybe grumpy at the time but I would never ever hurt you. You're my great gooddaugher and my niece

and I love you like everyone in the herd. I kept a promise to keep an eye on you if something happens to your parents. And same

with your grandparents. I believe you Uncle Manny. *sob* Can you forgive me? Melody sobbed as she adds, I don't hate you and I don't

wanna hurt you anymore. Manny holds her with his trunk at a father to her as he said, Everything's gonna all right. I still love you

like everyone in the herd. Manny, I want you to be an Uncle to me, I love you. Melody said as Manny smiles at her as he said, I love

you too Melody and thank you so much. They hugs as they know the fears of afraid of Manny has been erased. Come on. Let's get

to safely. Manny said as Melody said, Now you're talking. They laughed. Uncle Manny, Can you tell why my mommy was afraid of you

when she was six? I'm only three so I wanna know why was my mommy was afraid of you. Meldoy asked as Manny smiles at her and

said, Sure. Then he started telling about it as Melody was in Manny's trunk listening.

* * *

** YAY! MANNY AND MELODY ARE GETTING ALONG AND SHE ACCEPPTED HIM AS AN UNCLE TO HER**

**WHAT ABOUT RACHAEL AND BRADLEY?**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH CARRIE, ROSY, KRYSTALYN AND LISA?**

**WILL PEACHES FIGHT DEAN AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Rachael and Bradley is still alive

Meanwhile, Sid, Granny, Perdy, and Jane searches for Bradley and Rachael as Sid said, I feel bad now. I should've not

let Melody go with Manny. You should've and now you think it. Granny said as she whacks him in the herd. Does she

always do that? Perdy asekd as Sid repiled, Sometimes if me or the kids are being bad for a reason. Is there always

to get whacked by Granny? Perdy asked. Not much but Pineapples, Manny's grandson get mad everytime he get

whacked and yells at her and... Sid repiled as Granny adds, And I snap at him like there's no tomorrow. Hey.

Who's there? Perdy said as they saw a sloth and sabre. Then she realized it's Rachael and Bradley. Rachael! Perdy

cried. Bradley! Sid cried as they ran to hug them. Perdy! Rachael cried as they hugged and same with Bradley, Sid

and Granny. Thank god you're ok. Sid said as Granny adds, OF course he is Sidney. He'll live forever. I'm gald you're

guys are ok. Wait! Where's Melody and Manny?! Melody's with Manny. Perdy said. Where's Toby, Diego and Pongo?

Rachael asked as Sid adds, Deigo and Toby went after Pongo to stop chasing Lance the sloth. That sloth is seriously

bad news. I know that. He almost killed Rosy. Granny said as Sid repiled, Don't get me started on that. Ok. We need

to find Melody, Manny, Diego, Toby, and Pongo before Dean and his crew does. I don't want them to get them hurt.

Now come on. Rachael said. Then they ran to find their friends in the woods.

* * *

**RACHAEL AND BRADLEY ARE STILL ALIVE!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Reunited

The next morning, Manny was walking in the woods as Melody was sitting on his back as he asked, See them Melody?

No Uncle Manny. Melody said as she looks around then she sees, Hey, I see Uncle Toby and Diego and Pongo. Me too.

Manny said. Uncle Toby and Diego! Melody cried happily as Manny put her down and she runs to hug them. Thank

goodness you're ok. Pongo said as Jane said, I see you got along with Manny. Jane! Melody cried as she hugs her but

then accidentally knocks her down as she hugs. Oh. Sorry Jane. Melody said as she helps Jane up. It's cool. Jane

repiled. You're ok? Diego asked. Yes. I just miss my dad. He's gone. Melody said sadly. Not yet i'm not. They turned

around as they saw Bradley, Sid, Granny, Perdy and Rachael. Daddy! Grandpa! Granny! Melody screamed happily as she

runs to her father and grandfather and granny as Pongo yelled happily, Perdy! Rachael! Thank god! And he hugs them

as Bradley and Sid and Granny hugs Melody as Sid holds her as Bradley sighed in relief. Thank goodness you're ok.

What happened? Sid asked. Uncle Manny and I got along. Melody said as Bradley's eyes widen in shock as he asked,

Melody, You're serious? Yep. Melody said. About time Meldoy. Granny said as Sid and Bradley looks at her sternly.

What? Don't give me that look Sidney! Respect your granny! Granny snapped as she whacks Sid in the head. It's

a long story but If I see Dean or Lance, I'm gonna make those two pay. I'll be cheering you on Uncle Manny. Whoo!

Go team herd! Melody said as everyone chucked as Sid told Melody, You should be a cheerleader. Your mother and

your grandma was. Cool. Are we talking or moving on to save Mommy and the others? Melody asked as Manny adds,

You heard the kid. Let's move! Then they're off and running.

* * *

**EVERYONE'S OK.**

**NOW OFF TO SAVE ROSY AND THE OTHERS **

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH ROSY AND THE OTHERS?**

**WILL THEY ESCAPE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Escape now!

At forbidden rock, Rosy, Carrie, Krystalyn, and Lisa were still in their cage as they waited for Kristie, Mindy, and Adam

to leave with Dean to go to his lair. Suddenly, Dean came running as he exclaimed, THE PEACH FUZZ IS GONE! What?!

No way! Adam said as he adds, how did she escaped?! We don't know man! Dj yelled as Zach adds, Ok, Let's not

panic! We need to find her and fast! She can't wander off too far! You think?! Pete yelled as he adds, And Marty and

Melman quit on us already! They said they don't wanna do this anymore! Its not right for them! As they went outside

the cave and yelled and talked about this, Carrie whispered to Rosy, Ok, Pick the lock now. We'll keep on a outlook. Rosy

uses her necklace to pick the lock as Carrie, Krystalyn, and Lisa kept on the lookout in case Dean and his crew are

coming. On top, Peaches was up on top of the cave as she sees the crew arguing as she ducks as Dean looks up.

Peaches throws a rock at Pete's head and hits him as Pete yelled, Who's stupid to throw a rock at me?! Then the

crew starts yelling as Peaches throws more rocks at the crew because the more she throws, the more time Rosy

will have to pick the lock. At the cage, Rosy kept picking at the lock til she heard a snap meaning the lock is unlocked.

Ok. We're good. Rosy whispered as Carrie said, Ok good. but we have to wait. I got an idea. Suddenly, They heard a

little rumbles on the roof as Peaches digs a little bit to make a hole as she whispered, Hey girls. Mommy! Lisa

whispered happily as Peaches asked, you're ok sweetie? Yes Mommy. Lisa repiled. Ok. I'm gonna fight Dean, When

come back in, If they ask you, Tell them none of their business and then aunt Carrie will yell, yell like you mean to

get you out of here, Rosy, open the door and make a run for it. Ok. What about you Mommy? Lisa asked. Don't worry

honey. I got this. After that, I'll come and find you. Peaches repiled as she smiles at her daughter and blow kisses at

her. All right. Let's go back in. Dean said as the girls gasped as Peaches backs up a little from the hole so the crew

doesn't hear her. Just then, Dean came back in as Rosy stop picking the lock as Dean asked evilly, What you girls

up to? None of your business stupid! Carrie yelled as Lisa adds, Yeah, what auntie Carrie said. Dean growls at Lisa

and hits Lisa in the face as Lisa sobs as her eye was black and Carrie hugs her as Krystalyn yelled, Hey! you can't hit

a child! That's abuse! From up top, Peaches saw the whole thing as she growls, No one hits my daughter when I'm

around. Prepare to fight me Dean. Then she flys off and wait in the air to get Dean for hurting her daughter.

Whatever! Dean said as he left the cave. Rosy angrily said, That's it! We're out of here! He's not hurting Lisa anymore!

Then she breaks the lock as Carrie screamed angrily, ok, ROSY! GET US OUT OF HERE! Yep! Rosy yelled as she opens

the door and made a run for it as Dean yelled, Hey! Get them! They're getting away! As the sabres and a sloth went

after them, Peaches stopped Dean as Dean said, Well, well, well, We meet again.

* * *

**YAY! THEY ESCAPED!**

**POOR LISA. BLACK EYED BUT PEACHES IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT.**

**WHAT WILL PEACHES DO TO DEAN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- Peaches vs Dean

Peaches and Dean circled each other as Dean said as he was angry, I don't know how you got out but you're dead meat

and I hit your daughter. NO one hits my daughters and my son or my family when I'm around. Peaches growls angrily

as she adds, Let's end this. Ladies first. Dean said as he was about to hit her but Peaches grabs his leg and makes him

fall. Suddenly, Mike the blue sloth came by and stabs Dean in the side as Dean screamed in pain. Thanks for that.

Peaches said as Mike repiled, No worries. I'm Mike. Bradley's friend. Nice to meet you. I'm Peaches. Peaches said as they

shake paw and trunk. Can you head back to the herd? They're at the villige. Peaches . I saw your dad, uncles,

granny, and others. I gave them directions to find you and the girls. Mike said. Tell them the girls got away just ok. I'm

fighting Dean. Peaches repiled. No problem. Mike repiled as he runs to report the herd. Peaches ran to the woods as

Dean gets up and run after her. At the kids traps, Boys group net trap is ready, Dan and 3 cubs were on a lookout as

they saw Carrie and Lisa as they ducked as he whispered, Ok now. As Carrie and Lisa got through, Mindy, Kristie and

Adam were trapped as the net drops on them. At the girls trap, Diana and Misa were waiting as they saw Rosy and

Krystalyn ran. As they got through with getting caught, Lance and Zach were caught upside down. At the teens group,

Pineapples and Mark were waiting. As they saw Peaches, They ducked as Peaches went through as Dj, Pete, and Dean

were after her. Dean and two buddies fell in the hole as Peaches kept running. As Peaches was gone, the kids came

out and cheered as Misa yelled, Yeah! We did it! Hey. Why you little...! Save it for the spiders! Mark yelled as the crew

yelled, Spiders?! Care to do the honors Diana? Dan asked. With preasure. Diana said as they poured spiders on the

crew as the crew screams in pain as Tibs add, They're gonna be having a lot of bites on them. You said it brother.

Let's get out of here. Emily said as they left the traps.

* * *

**YAY! DEAN AND HIS CREW ARE DEFEETED THANKS TO THE KIDS**

**THE CREWS IS GONNA HAVE SPIDER BITES.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE HERD AT THE VILLIAGE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- Herd set out

Ellie and the others set out as they heard Manny and the others. Hear that? It's Manny and the others. Dodger said as

they follow it. As they run for it, Ellie cried, Manny! Ellie! Manny cried as he turns around and runs to hug her as

Dodger, Niamh runs to Sid, Bradley, Melody, and Granny as they hug them as Sid said, Thank goodness. What you

guys doing here? We got very worried. Jane! Thank goodness! Brendan cried as he hugs his daughter. Bradley my

baby! Jessie cried as she and Ted hugs him as Jessie licks her paw and fixes his hair as Bradley said, Mom, I'm ok. Really.

We got so worried. Ted said as Melody runs to him happily as he adds, Melody! Thank goodness! Then Jessie and Ted

hugs Melody as Jessie asked, How did you get away from Dean's crew? It's a long story. Melody repiled as she smiles

at them. Just then, they heard a voice, Miss us? then the herd turns around to see Carrie, Rosy, and Krystalyn as

Rosy said, we escaped from Dean and able to get away. Mommy! Melody happily cried as she runs to her mother as

Rosy happily sob, Melody! Thank goodness! Then she hugs her as she spin around as she sobbed happily as her daugher

is ok. Rosy! Carrie! Sid said as he hugs Rosy and Carrie. Thank god you two are ok. You said it. Carrie said as Rosy

happily sob as Bradley hugs her and he said, It's all right. we're here. Krystalyn! Brendan cried as he and Jane run

to hug her as Krystalyn said, I'm gald you're ok. Of course we are mom. gave us directions and He went to

the villige. Jane said. Wait! Where's Lisa?! Manny asked as he's concerned about his granddaughter. Lisa! He called.

Lisa! Ellie cried. At the woods, Lisa walked to find the herd as her eye was hurting as she sobs. She heard a call as she

runs to it, Soon she hears her name called by her grandparents. Grandma! Grandpa! Lisa cried as she runs to them

as Ellie cried, Lisa! Thank goodness. Ellie lifts her with her trunk and hugged as Lisa sobs as Manny said, thank goodness.

It's ok honey. We're here. Did Dean hurt you? Yes. Lisa sobs as Manny turns her head as he said, Let me see. As Lisa

faced at him, Oh my gosh! He did that? Yes. Lisa repiled. Ok, We gotta find Peaches and fast. Meanwhile, The girls of

Peaches's friends were looking for the kids as they accidentally bump into the herd as Manny asked, Looking for Peaches?

Yes. Where's your husbands? Ellie asked. They're at the villige. It's just me and Brista, Becky and the girls. Yep.

Daphine said as Arista adds, All of our husbands are at the villige. I told them to come to the villige til we get

you guys back after we save Peaches. Dodger said as Niamh adds, We should keep looking. And the kids of ours

went off. Diane said as Manny and the herd said, WHAT?! Yep. Sarah said. Ok. One at a time girls. How many kids

do you have? We'll discuss it later. Now we need to find them. Daphine said. Come on. Then the herd and the girls

set our off to find Peaches and the kids.

* * *

**THE GIRLS FOUND THE HERD.**

**THE HERD IS SHOCKED THAT THE KIDS ARE MISSING.**

**WHAT HAPPNES NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-The herd and the girls found Peaches

During the search, The herd and the girls were walking as they heard a sound. Wait! Perdy said as she smelled the air

as she hears a yell. Could it be? No! It can't be! Lily said as Ellie yelled, Peaches! Peaches! Manny cried as Lisa yelled,

Mom! Lisa got closer as she heard a sound of her mother's voice. In the woods, Peaches was wandering to look for

her family and she kept yelling, Mom! Dad! Apples! Lisa! Anyone! I don't care who! Answer me! Peaches cried as she

sobbed as she believed she wasn't gonna see her family again. Mom! Dad! Lisa! Guys! Where are you?! It's Mommy!

Lisa cried as she runs to her mother's voice. Lisa?! Peaches cried as she smiled and followed her daugher's call. Lisa! Lisa!

Peaches cried. Mommy! Mommy! Lisa cried. Soon they saw each other. Mommy! Lisa screamed happily as she runs

her mother. Lisa my sweet angel! Peaches sobbed happily as she lifts Lisa and embraces her as she adds, It's ok.

Mommy's here. I was so afraid I wasn't gonna see you again. Lisa sobbed as Peaches happily sob, But I'm here.

Safe and sound. Dean hurt you but don't worry, I'm gonna take care of that eye of yours. Where's the others?

Peaches! The herd and the girls cried as Peaches runs to the herd with Lisa in her trunk as Peaches screamed happily,

Mom! Dad! Guys! Peaches! Everyone cried as Manny and Ellie hugs Peaches as Ellie wept, Thank goodness You're ok.

You're not hurt and that's good. How did you get away from Dean and his crew? Manny asked. Long story. Peaches

said as she adds, I used my tooth knife necklace to get free. Smart Idea. Thank god that I gave a replacement. Girls,

what happened? Peaches asked as Diane repiled, Our kids set off for no reason. What?! Peaches freaked as Brista

adds, Unless they'll tell us why they set off and maybe they might have set traps for Dean and his crew. Let's not

stand there! Let's move it! Manny said as he adds, wait! Does your husbands know about this? Yep. We told them to

go to the villige with Apples. Daphine said as Peaches adds, Ok then. Let's move! You guys go ahead. I'll catch up

with you. Granny said as she started walking as Peaches said, Oh no no no no. Not so fast. You're going on my back.

Oh come on. Can a granny walk fast like you can? Granny complaied as Peaches lifts Granny with her trunk and places

her on her back as Sid said, Good idea. At least she doesn't drive. Peaches and Sid snicked as Lisa exclaimed, Mom.

Oh. Sorry. Peaches said as she nervously giggled. I heard that Sidney! Don't think that I can't hear you. Granny

cacked as Carrie said, Nice move. Yeah dad. Rosy said as Carrie corrected her, Rosy. Sorry. Rosy said as Melody

rolled at eyes.

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES IS BACK WITH THE HERD AND THE GIRLS **

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE KIDS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- Kids are found

Pineapples, Misa and the others walking as they heard a voice as they follow it, As they got there, Hey! Guys! Pineapples

cried as the herd turns around as Peaches cried, Pineapples! Misa! Thank goodness! Grandpa! Grandma! Mom! Misa

and Pineapples cried as they hugged them as Pineapples cried, Lisa! You're ok! Of course I am bro. Lisa repiled. After

the embrace that they had, Brista said, What were you kids thinking? We don't want Dean and his crew to get us again

so We set off to set traps. Were they used? Amanda asked sternly as Pineapples repiled, Yes they were used. Ok then.

Manny said as he adds, You scared us half to death. We looked everywhere for you kids. Dan and I watched the kids

for the whole time and they behaved really good and help with the traps. Diana said as Shira adds, And I'm very proud of you and

your brother for doing that. But you two are so grounded for setting off like that and scaring us to death. Diego said as Shria adds as

she slaps him, Dan and Diana did a good job keeping the kids safe and yes it's wrong for the kids to set off but they have a trusted

adults with them and kept them unharmed and safe from Dean and his crew. Good point. Diego said as Rachael adds, Yeah. Lighten up

Diego. He's my boyfriend. You can't be punishing hiim and he's in his 20s. She's got a point you know. Misa said as Peaches said, But

all matters is that everyone is ok no matter what happens to us. Yep. That's right. I think we had enough fun and searching for days.

So come on. Let's go home and get out of here while we can. Manny said as they left to go home.

* * *

** YAY! KIDS ARE FOUND AND OK!**

**BUT THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- Home at last

It's been two or three weeks since Dean and his crew is defeeted and never to be seen. Dan and Rachael went on a date

and asked her to marry him and accepted it. Pongo and Perdy are on a date but together as girl/boyfriend. Peaches and

Apples are at guys and girls meeting. They decided to call it Parents cave so two caves are left behind. Kids and teens

used two cave for a reason to have private meetings. At night, The herd was relaxing as Manny and Melody was talking and getting

along and laughing. Ellie and Rosy was chatting with Carrie as Rosy said, I'm really gald that Melody is getting along with Uncle Manny

really well. Thank god. Carrie said as Ellie adds, Tell me about it. Misa and Pineapples was walking home as Misa said to Pineapples,

You know, I felt guilty for what I did at grandma when I talked back at her and told her to shut up and then had a fight every time.

Well, I need to fix this. I'm gonna apologize to her and get along with and give her a biggest hug. Good idea. I got along with her and

our mom again so if I were you, I will do the same thing that you're doing and who know, she might gives us possom lessons.

Pineapples said. Nah. We didn't want to but Lisa did. Misa said as Pineapples repiled, Oh yeah. Then they got home as Misa went to the

cave to talk to Ellie as Pineapples went to Peaches and Sid and asked, Is granny here? Cause I wanna apologize as well. Sure. Let

me go get her. Sid said as he went to go get her. Good choice honey. Peaches said as she smiles at her son.

* * *

** NOW PINEAPPLES AND MISA IS GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO GRANNY AND ELLIE**

**WILL IT GO WELL?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- Fix things

Pineapples and Misa decides to apologize for what happened to Ellie and Granny. Soon, Sid got Granny out here as she

sees Pineapples smiling at her as she said, Come to sass me again huh? Nope. I came to apologize. Alone with you.

Pineapples said as Peaches, Sid, and Carrie left them alone as Pineapples and Granny went in the cave. Granny, I'm very

sorry for sassing you and talking back at you. I don't know what came over me and I guess that every time I kept getting

hit by you, I get angry very fast and say words at you that is not very nice. Pineapples said as Granny adds, That's ok.

You must think that I'm a horrible kid right now. Pineapples said as he looks at the ground as Granny repiled, I don't

think you're a bad or horrible kid, You're just fresh at times and that's ok. I was one of the ones too who's doesn't take

any crud from anyone. Right. What do you say? Can we just forget this and start all over and get along? Pineapples asked

as Granny smiles at him as she said, Of course dearly. Soon they hugged as Peaches, Manny, Apples, Sid, Carrie, Ted,

Jessie, and Rosy smiled at them as Peaches said, I see you guys got along. Yep. No more fighting. Pineapples said as he

put his trunk around Granny. I gotta say right now, You got a nice son Peachie dear. Granny said as Peaches blushed as

Manny asked, Are you blushing? Nope. Peaches said as she nervouly laugh. That's ok Peachie dear. Granny said as

Manny said, Ok we get it. Why do you call her Peachie? Apples asked as Pineapples said, Is there a problem about that

for Granny to call mom that? Nope. Apples said as Granny repiled, Then shut up boy. All right. Come on Granny. We

gotta feed you. Sid said as Pineapples adds, I'll help you. But wait, Before we go out of the cave, Granny first to go out

first. Such a nice boy. Granny said as she whacks Sid as she adds, Why can you be like him Sidney? I am. Jeez. Sid said

as Carrie adds, Sid, Be nice. Ok. No clue Granny. Sid said as Granny repiled, Good answer. Now don't you be asking

me for a death wish from me and don't get me started on that again like last time when I whacked Manfat for sassing at

me. I'M NOT FAT! IT'S THE FUR! IT'S POOFY! Manny yelled as Granny yelled back, Whatever! Ok, I'm not gonna get

whacked by her this time if it means I'm gonna end up sassing at her back. Not a good idea Manny. relax. Diego said as

he adds, Have you seen Diana and Dan? Boys and Girls cave club. Peaches and Apples both said as Diego repiled,

Thanks. Then he walks off. Misa came along to the cave where Ellie is as Peaches asked, Misa, Want to go to the

falls tonight and show you what it looks like? Sure but There's something that I wanna do first. Misa said as she goes to

the cave. When Misa got to the cave where Ellie is. She repiled, Hi grandma. Hey Misa. Ellie said. Grandma, I'm sorry

that I yelled at you a few days ago. I don't know what came over me. That's ok. I'm gald that you apologize to me for

what you did and I forgive you honey. Ellie said as Misa adds, I learned one thing. when a herd is a family, Doesn't mean

what we are, We apologize and forgive each other. Ellie smiles at her and said, That's a good lesson. So what do you say?

Can we just forget the past and start over and get along? Misa said as she hugs Ellie's leg. Ellie smiles at her as she lifts

her as she returns the embrace and repiled, Of course dearie. Peaches smiles at them as she cheered, Aww, You girls

are happy and getting along again. Yep. I can't stay mad at Grandma. Misa said as Ellie adds, neither can I with my

granddaughter. So, Up for the falls? Peaches asked as Misa jumps up and said, Yes. Please. Then Misa looked at her

grandma as she said, Can we bring Grandma with us? It's the part of getting along and we need to know each other.

besides, I think it's a awesome thing to have with us. Ellie smiles as she got up and walks to Misa and lifts Misa with

her trunk as she said, That would be good for us. Peaches smiles at the idea and said, Ok. Let's go. Soon, Peaches,

Ellie, and Misa left for the falls as Manny walks to Diego as he said, Is it just me or is it that Ellie and Misa getting along?

then they look at Ellie, Peaches and Misa walking as Diego said, Yes. Misa apologized to Ellie and now they're getting

along. That's good. At least they got along. Lisa said as Manny lifts her with his trunk as he said, You said it Lisa. Soon

Apples came to Manny, Lisa and Diego as he said, That's a good thing. But I don't know how I'm gonna get through

with Lisa being a teenager. I know Misa gets along with me well but I don't know about Lisa. That's because I'm not

around much dad. I'm at sports and such after school. Lisa said. Manny laughed as he said, Don't feel bad right now

Apples. I went through Peaches teenage years and being independent usual herself and there's times when she and I

argue and Ellie has to deal with us with it. At least you and Peaches are not arguing anymore. Apples said as Manny

said, Thank god. You have no idea how much yelling and arguing we go through. I can tell. Apples said as he adds,

It was just me and My mom, My dad passed when I was five or four. My mom probably told you the whole story and

When I met Peaches, I fell in love and Love her more than anything in this world and family too. Now I feel safe with

you guys, course you lose your temper really fast. Yep. and That's ok. Manny said as he adds, Remember when I first

you with Peaches and I called you stem cause I got so angry? Don't even start that. You hated me when you saw me.

Apples cried. I didn't hate you. I just don't know who you were. That's all. Manny said as he smiles at him. Ok then.

Soon, Shira and Elisa came by as Elisa asked, have you seen Toby? At the party with his buddies from school. Manny

said as Elisa said, Thanks. What's going on? Shira asked as Diego said, Nothing, We're just talking and Manny and

I looked at each other because Misa and Ellie got along. Yeah. Same thing with Pineapples and Granny. Shira said as

she adds, Now we're good. I had the feeling again. What feeling? Lisa asked as Manny shushed her, SSHHH. Then

Manny covers her ears as he said, I don't think this is the time to say it in front of my six year old granddaugher. I agree.

Apples said. Relax. It's Gutt. Remember him? Shira said as Diego said, Oh yeah. Who's Gutt? Lisa asked as Apples covers

her mouth with his trunk as Shira said to Lisa, I'll tell you when you're older. Not right now. Ok. Lisa said as she walks

off as Shira said, How am I gonna tell her this?

* * *

** YAY! ELLIE AND MISA GOT ALONG AND SAME WITH GRANNY AND PINEAPPLES!**

**NOW EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!**

**ALMOST... **

**BUT THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! **

**WHAT HAPPENS AT NIGHT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40- Happy family

At midnight, The herd was sleeping as Ellie wake up as she heard a soft sob coming from the kids cave. She walked to

the kids as she sadly looks at Misa as Misa was having a nightmare as her eyes has a lot of tears while she sleeps. Ellie

rubs her as she gently said, Wake up honey. Misa wakes up crying as she hugs Ellie as Ellie asked, What's the matter?

I had a nightmare. Misa sobs as Ellie adds, Dean? Yes. Misa repiled as Ellie said, It's all right sweetie. i'm here. Come on.

Let's go wash your face. When they got to the river, Ellie washed her face as she said, This has happen to us a lot for

few years. Victor, Carlotta, Leo and his crew tried to take Carrie from us and I fight back at Carlotta and she didn't stop

mocking me and I let her have it. How did you do that? Misa asked as Ellie touched her face with her trunk. Easy. I'll

teach you when You're older. I taught your mom, My daughter how to do it and course your grandpa, my husband gets

nervous and he's very overprotective all the time. I'm not but what can you do? Daddy and Lisa had been at it again.

They kept yelling and mommy hates it when they fight and it's like when Mommy and grandpa fight at times but they

don't that anymore. Misa said as Ellie adds, I hate it when your mom and grandpa fight, every time when they fight, I

had to bonk them in the heads and asked them what's going on. I think she's a mom's girl. Misa said as Ellie adds, I

think so. She used to be a daddy's girl but I don't know what happened. Let's go back to sleep. Tell you what. I'll let you

sleep with me. Ok grandma. Misa said as Ellie lifts her and takes her to her sleeping place. Thanks grandma. Goodnight.

Misa said as she slept in Ellie's trunk as she smiles at her and said as she closes her eyes, Night Misa. As Ellie went back

to sleep, Peaches yawned, Anything ok? Yep. Ellie said as she adds, Misa had a nightmare, She's fine. No one's hurt. So

shut up and sleep. All right. Peaches yawned as she went back to sleep.

* * *

** YAY! ELLIE LET MISA SLEEP WITH HER :) **

**THIS IS THE END OF THE DEAN'S REVANGE 3 STORY **

**BUT DON'T FREAK... THERE'S GOING TO BE REMAKES OF THESE.**

**SEE YOU SOON AND PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
